Eastenders: So You're the Carter's?
by FaithyTheNinjaB
Summary: Mick, Linda, Johnny, Nancy, Lee and Charlotte ( my own character ) are here to cause trouble. The Carter's show Albert Square what proper drama is with their ups and downs of general life. They have drama, family relationships, arguments and much more. But they prove one thing! The most important thing in life is family!
1. Alpha of the square!

**Note: I don't own any of the characters apart from Charlotte. BBC do.**

**A quick review on Charlotte : Charley is a strong willed young girl. She's Lee's twin which means she's 24. Her father (Mick) always jokes about how she's the better looking of the pair. Lee and Charlotte are really close, like two peas in a pod. Lee would sacrifice himself for Charley, and she would do the same! Charlotte is very protective of her younger brother Johnny, but not half as protective as their mum, Linda... She thinks that the way Linda babies Johnny is over the top at he is nineteen (nearly twenty). As she is Lee's twin, she is against the idea of her brother being in the army. She loves speaking to and about him, but when his job is mentioned she normally goes quiet! **

**Charlotte has long brown hair unlike her sister Nancy, and looks nothing like her twin. She is tall and thin, often her parents say that she should be a model (as do other people). She is very cheeky, but gets away with the things she says as people are often so distracted by her beauty.**

**I should have mentioned that she is 23 at the start of the book and celebrates her birthday earlier on!**

**O/C's: Charlotte 'Charley' Carter (Main role) Adam Hartley (future) Thalia Richard (future) Frankie Hartley (future) and more to be added.**

* * *

The Range Rover pulled up on the cobbled square. The heat from the engine that had been blasting out of the exhaust pipe came to a sudden holt. The door swung open, four paws hit the floor.

"This is it! The start of a new life!" Mick Carter stated proudly as he jumped out of the car with his faithful bulldog Lady Di... The rest of his family stared at him as they too got out of the Rover.

"Are you sure? I mean, doesn't it look a little bit..." His youngest son Johnny stopped trying to find the right words to fit the square.

"Shitty!" Charlotte (his eldest daughter finished her brothers sentence). At this remark, Mick's wife and the two children's mum looked disgusted.

"Language! You may be 23, but around us..." Linda pointed at her daughter's mouth "Shut!"

They all stared down the cobbled street. Albert Square... They had finally arrived. The shouting they heard was coming from the Queen Victoria Public House... Little did the people inside it know, the Carter's were the new landlords.

Mick lead his family into the rowdy pub, but was greeted by an angry looking Phil Mitchell throwing Billy out...

"Call yourself a Mitchell?" Phil spat at Billy as he pushed him out the double doors.

"Hey! Calm it down." Mick yelled at the grumpy looking man. From behind him, Shirley Carter walked up behind Mick with a large smile on her face.

"Phil. Meet my brother Mick... The new landlord!" she said smugly

* * *

Three loud knocks woke Linda up the next morning!

_Bang bang bang._

The second round was layer on the front door.

"Oi! Let us in..." came a voice from outside.

_Bang bang bang_

Linda dragged herself out of bed and walked over to the window. She wasn't shocked to see who had woke her up. Tina and Shirley were stood at the front doors of the Vic.

"Mick!" Linda yelled, waking her husband up "They're not staying with us are they? I can't stick that Shirley!"

"Linda. They're my sisters! I can't exactly leave them out there!" Mick pleaded with his wife

"Sometimes I hate you Mick Carter!" she joked as she jumped on top of her husband before lying back down on the bed "Johnny! Get the door. It's your Aunties. "

Johnny trudged out of his room. He rubbed his eyes, as he too had been woken up. Charlotte followed him out!

"Has mum lost her legs?" she joked

"I don't get why she didn't ask you. You've been up for ages!" he moaned

"Because she doesn't trust me to do anything! "

"Not even open a door?"

Charlotte shook her head. Her and Johnny walked down the stairs. Johnny dragged his feet along the floor towards the door as Charlotte grabbed a packet of nuts off the bar.

Johnny leant down to pick up the mail.

_Bang bang bang_

The door rattled. Johnny jumped back in supposed. Charlotte laughed as she opened the packet of nuts.

Johnny took the door of the hatch. Tina ran straight through and planted a kiss on Johnny's cheek. Before running over to Charlotte and doing the same. Mick and Linda ran down the stairs to greet Shirley and Tina.

Charlotte was sat in the very corner of the pub.

"Jon..." she called her brother over to her. Johnny became concerned when he saw the worried look that covered her face

As he walked over, Charlotte handed him a silver envelope. On the front it read_ 'The Carter's'_

"Is it...?" he asked quietly

Charlotte nodded. Just at that point, Mick startled them by walking up beside Johnny

"What's that?" He asked sternly. He grabbed the envelope from Charlotte hand...

"Nancy!" he said quietly "Please don't tell your mum!"

"Dad! We are going aren't we?" Charlotte questioned "Dad?"

"I don't know! I'll think about it!"

"Charley? We've got to go." Johnny said, turning to his sister "Please!"

"Dad! Johnny's right. She'd want us to go... So at least let us go!"

"Alright! Just don't tell your mum... I'll try and talk her round." Johnny and Charlotte smiled at each other.


	2. Say hello to your sister

Charlotte and Johnny walked over to the rest of their family who were stood talking at the bar. They were discussing room placements.

"Charley! Your dad's making us share a room!" Tina groaned

"Why can't we just have a room each, and she can go in with Johnny!" Shirley protested. Charlotte and Johnny looked disgusted.

"What?!" Johnny yelled

"That's not fair! I'm not going in with him. No offence." Charlotte shouted

"Non taken!"

"But seriously. I'm 24 soon, I can't share a room with my brother..."

"In all fairness I don't see why I'm that bad!"

"Right, that's settled!" Mick butted in, immediately stopping the argument that had started between his children "Shirley and Tina will share Nancy's room, if she comes back she'll go in with Charlotte..."

Everyone (apart from Shirley and Tina) seemed happy with this, but for some reason, Charlotte was unsure.

"What about Lee?" She said

"Let's face it!" Shirley started "Lee ain't coming home, he's a cadet. If he comes home on his own will, it'll probably be in coffin!" Shirley didn't realise how hurtful that was. She spoke before she thought.

The noise level in the family dropped.

Linda looked like she was about to cry. Mick put his arm around her, he himself hurt by this comment.

Johnny was unsettled by this, but he was more worried about his sister.

Charlotte wasn't sure whether to burst into tears or slap Shirley round the mouth!

"Is that what you really think?" Charlotte asked Shirley

"Shirley answer it carefully or you'll be out that door and Tina will get the room to herself..." Mick threatened

"No...No of course not!" Shirley stumbled "I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence.

"Tina. I'll help you unpack." Charlotte stated leading her Auntie up the stairs.

**The next day...**

"Johnny! Wake the hell up!" the yell thundered through the Vic. Everyone Tried to sleep through it, but it boomed so loud, it rattled through the walls.

"What?!" Johnny moaned as he covered his head with his bed sheets.

"It's the fourth today!" Charlotte shouted. She was sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair. She had a pair of tight leather shorts on with black tights on, accompanied by a white tube top and a white and black striped hoodie.

Johnny ran out to find her, but stopped when he saw her.

"You're not wearing that, are you?!" he asked, eyeing her outfit

"I know my little sister better then anyone... And I know Wayne! She's not exactly one for fancy white dresses now is she?" Charlotte retorted whilst putting her hair into a bun.

"Good point!"

Later on, Johnny trudged downstairs in a suit, with Charlotte trying to tread on the back of his shoes

"Charley! For gods sake. You're such a big kid!" He laughed as they walked into the kitchen... They stopped when their mum saw them...

"Why are you wearing that?!" Linda interrogated them

"It's... Umm... Nancy's wedding today!" Johnny mumbled

"Mick! Did you know about this... Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Linda yelled at her husband

"She's marrying Wayne!" Mick said quietly. At this point, Johnny ushered Charlotte out of the room as his instincts told him that an argument was about to arise.

They slumped down on the seats in the living room, and some time later, Shirley, Mick, and Linda appeared, dressed and ready to go.

"Come on then. What are we waiting for!" Linda said nervously

Johnny and Charlotte smiled at each other, jumped up and followed their family.

As they reached the Range Rover That was parked outside, they all jumped in and drove of. As they arrived at the place where the wedding was being held, quite a sight met their eyes.

The walls were crumbling and the building was derelict.

Linda and Shirley were arguing about the look of it whilst Charlotte and Mick were having their own conversation. Poor Johnny was caught in the middle of a row between his mum and his auntie.

"It's a shit tip." Charlotte said "Hey dad. It reminds me of when you took me and Nance to that footy match and we had to sit in the stand that hadn't been used for 16 years."

"It's not my fault. It was the league final, obviously it would be full!" Mick stated. He tried to sound convincing but he couldn't help laughing.

"Mick. Lady Di's doing that thing with her leg again!"Shirley groaned

"Let her do it, then scoop it up. And don't get it under your nails, it's a devil to get out!" Mick joked handing Shirley a plastic dog bag

Linda laughed and Shirley shot her 'the look'. They all jumped out the car. Mick, Linda, Johnny and Charlotte all walked towards the wedding whilst Shirley yelled at Lady Di. Johnny and Charlotte couldn't help smiling as they heard Shirley have a breakdown over the dog!

As the family entered the location, the service was already in full swing. Nancy smiled even more when she saw her family enter the room. Things happened, Charlotte wasn't really paying any attention. Suddenly during Wayne's vows, he slapped Nancy's ass, making Mick furious. He stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Nancy..." He said at the top of his voice, the next few things he said showed how angry he was. Then he scooped Nancy up on his shoulder and carried her to the car. Linda, Johnny and Charlotte had a job to catch up with them as they had to barricade the community room doors to ensure Wayne and his friends couldn't follow. They legged it to the car, jumped in and drove off. Nancy shouting at Mick. Johnny and Charlotte laughing at the previous events, Linda complaining that her head hurt. And Shirley running behind the car...


	3. You're What!

Days seemed to pass by... But it finally arrived. The opening night at the Queen Vic was in full swing. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time. Charlotte and Linda were pulling pints behind the bar. When Charlotte's phone started to vibrate. The caller ID was withheld.

Linda looked at her eldest daughter, who looked back. Charlotte pondered whether to answer it or not. She nervously wrapped her hand around her mobile and, filled with doubt, pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?" she stuttered down the phone.

Linda heard someone speak, but was unable to figure out who it was. Charlotte obviously knew who it was as her face lit up the moment she heard the mystery persons voice.

"Lee!" Charlotte shouted. Linda almost dropped the glass she was holding "Oh my days... How are you?"

"Still alive!" Lee answered down the phone

"Dad!" Charlotte ushered her dad over "Lee... I'm gonna put you on speaker, mum and dad are here..."

At the mention of his sons name, Mick ran over to the phone and started to chat brightly to his son along with Linda. It was a relief knowing he was alright.

As her parents had kidnapped her phone and removed her of her privacy, Charlotte went and sat with Tina in her Auntie's bedroom. After some time, shouting could be heard from down the corridor. Tina looked at her niece... Typical Carter behaviour she thought. The shouting seemed to get louder, before Shirley burst through the bedroom door, buzzing with excitement...

"Nancy punched Dexter!" Shirley laughed

Charlotte and Tina looked at each other like they were about to die from laughter, and in one quick movement, all three of them ran down the hallway towards the living room where an argument was circling around Linda and Nancy!

"You took me away from Wayne!" Nancy protested

"He didn't love you!" Linda yelled in Nancy's face...Tina and Charlotte couldn't help laughing in the doorway. Linda shot them a glare, and if looks could kill...

"He did... And I loved him, that's one thing I know!" Nancy yelled in anger

"I know my children and I know that Wayne did not love you!"

"You know you're children?" Nancy laughed at her mother "You think you know them... But you don't even know that Johnny's gay!"

The whole room went silent... Nancy's realised what she had said. All eyes turned to Johnny

"D-d-don't be silly... Johnny's not gay... Are you my sausauge? " Linda looked at her son,her eyes filled with tears.

"No!" Johnny stated "I'm not gay... Am I Nancy? TELL THEM!"

"No... No he's not gay!" Nancy corrected

"See..."

The room went into an awkward silence. Everyone pondering the recent events.

Charlotte head shot up "Who's on the bar?"

"Tracy!" Shirley stated

"On her own? It's opening night!" Charlotte pointed out. Her, Shirley and Tina ran downstairs to the bar as quickly as they could... The rest of the family slowly moved out of the room... Johnny stayed where he was!

Down on the bar, Tina and Shirley were stood talking.

"The other day... I saw Johnny kissing 'im" Shirley pointed to Danny Pennant

"Awe!" Tina laughed "What if he is gay... That'll be really sweet!"

"We already got enough of 'em in the family!" Tina playfully slapped her sister round the head at this comment.

Seeing that the opening rush was beginning to quieten, Charlotte decided to take a break... She ran upstairs to get her I Pod, but stopped when she saw her mother hiding in the living room doorway. She went into her own room and could hear crying coming from next door... She realised that what Nancy had said was true! Charlotte's phone began to ring... She answered

"Shirley why are you ringing me from downstairs!" she whispered angrily

"Just send your dad down!" Shirley muttered on the other end of the phone

As Charlotte went to get her father, she passed Linda in the corridor. Her mum was running towards her own bedroom... Tears streaming down her face.

Unsure, Charlotte walked to the living room. She stood in the doorway, her hand was shaking.

"Dad?" she said quietly "Dad. Shirley needs you downstairs!"

"Course." Mick said getting up. He kissed Johnny on the forehead, then squeezed Charlotte's shoulder gently

As he left the room, Charlotte stood quietly in the doorway. Johnny had his heads in his hands, his cheeks were bright red!

"Jon..." She whispered quietly, just enough so he could hear her... He obviously did as he lifted his head up about an inch and stared at his feet. A tear fell off he cheek and landed on the floor. Charlotte hated seeing her younger brother like this, she loved him to bits. It killed her inside to see him cry. He glanced at her quickly, but when he saw the look of sympathy on her face he turned away.

Charlotte took a few steps forward. Narrowing the space inbetween her and her brother. Johnny stood himself up so that he faced the window with his back to Charlotte. She placed her shaking hand on his arm.

"Jon." she repeated "It's okay..."

"No it's not... It's just not right!" Johnny whined. He turned around to face her. Tears streaming down his face.

"Johnny! Don't ever say that!" she slapped his hand

"You love me, right?"

"Why would you even ask that? You're my little brother... I love you more than anything! "

Johnny wrapped his arms around Charlotte. They stood there, hugging.

"Come on! We've got to get downstairs..."

Johnny looked at his sister with a blank expression "Why?"

"Because I can hear Shirley yelling at mum, and I'm worried that if we don't get down there soon, someone's gonna end up getting killed!"

Johnny laughed feebly as his sister grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

As they entered the Vic, Danny Pennant was staring at Johnny...

"Ignore him..." Charlotte said pulling her brother over to the other side of the Vic.

She slumped down on a sofa next to Nancy and pulled Johnny onto her lap.

"Ain't he a bit old for that!" Nancy giggled, looking at her siblings

"You're just jealous!" Johnny laughed


	4. Meeting Peter

"Yo, little bro!" Charlotte said, ruffling Johnny's hair as she walked into the kitchen in her Pyjamas (which were actually only a pair of shorts and a crop top). He didn't looked pleased at her actions as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Johnny... Why's ya hair messy?!" she laughed as grabbed a piecr of toast off her dad's plate. Mick spun round and gave his daughter a death stare. She smiled cheekily at him. Charlotte sat on the kitchen worktop, whilst Mick slumped in the chair next to Johnny. Mick had left some bread on the side, signalling for Linda to toast it when she finally awoke. And as if one cue, Linda walked through the kitchen door. She immediately rushed around the kitchen making toast. Charlotte just nicked slices as her mum made them. After some time, Linda threw two plates in front of Mick and Johnny with a loud sigh.

"L! This is jam... The boy hasn't eaten jam since he were five!" Mick said staring at his sons plate.

"It's my house. He'll eat what he's given!" Linda snapped

Johnny sighed. He pondered about what to do.. So he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room, and out of The Vic. Linda looked at Charlotte, indicating for her to leave...

"I'll go... And... I dunno, i'll just go!" She stuttered. She grabbed a piece of toast, kissed her mum on the head and left the room.

"What was that for?!" she heard her dad yell as she walked down the stairs. She walked straight out the door, grabbing her jacket on her way.

"You forgot to change!" Peter Beale joked as he saw the new girl walk out the Vic. He walked along side her "You're Shirley's niece right? I'm Peter... Beale that is..."

"I don't really care!" Charlotte moaned

"Nice to meet you to!"

"You're still following me!" Charlotte pointed out

"Wow! You really are related to Shirley! You didn't tell me your name?"

"Charlotte... It's Charlotte Carter! Why do you care?"

"I live here... We're going to have to say hello at some point!"

"Hello... There I said it! Now leave me alone... You're still here..."

"I'm not going... You're in a bad mood! It doesn't mean you definitely are grumpy!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes! She carried on walking as Peter followed with his hands in his pockets. Chatting every now and then. Charlotte made her way to the the park and slumped down on the swing, Peter sat down next to her...

"Somethings up?! Am I right?" Peter looked at Charlotte. She didn't answer, she just kicked a few stones with her feet. Her converse became dusty with the sand from underneath the rocks. Every now and then, she looked up at the people walking, but she never said a word. She was so quiet, Peter could hear her breathing... He realised that she wanted to be alone, so he got up and started to walk away...

"Stay... Please!" Charlotte pleaded as he reached the gate. He spun round and leant on the fence. He pondered whether to not, but he finally decided to slowly walk back. When he reached the swings, he placed his head on the post and stared at Charlotte. She looked up at him. "You go out with Lola Pearce right? Billy Mitchell's granddaughter?"

"Yeah!" Peter smiled "Are you... Ya know... With anyone?"

"I was... Until my stupid parents made me move to Walford!" she kicked a stone so hard that it flew to the other side of the park. Charlotte put her head back and briefly closed her eyes, then she grumpily sat upright, watching everyone as they passed.

"It's not... That bad!" Peter said. Charlotte glared at him, confused "Okay... Maybe it is a bit of a shit tip but who cares?"

Charlotte giggled half heartedly as Peter sat down again on the swing adjacent to her. It made a slight creaking sound as he sat down. Charlotte carefully pushed herself on the swing, making it rock back and fourth.

"Whatevers wrong... It'll get better... I just know!" he said sympathetically

"What?!" Charlotte raised her head to look at him "So You're saying I'll go home and my friends will all be stood there. My brother will be back. Johnny and mum won't be yelling at each other anymore... And as if by magic, my little brother will be straight... Not gay!"

"Sorry... I didn't know!"

"It's okay... I appreciate it really... No one else seems to want to listen, and I know I ramble on!"

Peter smirked.

"May I ask how old you are?" Peter asked

"I'm 23... 24 in a few weeks."

"Wow! You Look younger!"

This made Charlotte feel slightly better. "Me and my brother Lee, we're twins, so I won't be doing much celebrating!"

"Why not?"

"He's away in the army!"

Peter suddenly felt really bad for the new girl in the square... It seemed like everything is not going very well in her life.

"Hey!" Charlotte yelled as Peter threw some water from his water bottle at her... "That's mean."

They laughed for a while.

"Peter, come down the Vic tonight... I'll buy you a drink... Well, get given a drink!"

Peter nodded with a smile on his face.

"Do you wanna get a tour of the town?!" Peter laughed

"Go on then... It'll be a laugh!"

And with that, the two friends strode around the square as Peter told Charlotte embarrassing secrets about the villagers of Walford.

That night whilst Charlotte was behind the bar, Peter and his girlfriend Lola walked through the door. Peter smiled at Charlotte who flagged him over. Lola gave Charlotte 'the stare' as she was uncomfortable that her boyfriend and this girl were already so close.

Suddenly, various shouts could be heard from the nosy people in the bar shut up so they could hear what was being said... So technically, everyone shut up. You could hear a pin drop.

"Tracey! Hold the bar!" Charlotte said to another barmaid. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she was going to do. It was obvious that the people who were shouting didn't know that everyone could hear them.

"Excuse me everyone!" Charlotte said walking over to the steps "MUM! JOHNNY! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The shouting carried on

"I'm so sorry about this... Everyone can have their next drink on the house!" Charlotte said to the vast crowd of people who were listening to every words of the shouts.

Suddenly Johnny ran down the stairs. He walked to his sister

"Mum is doing my nut in!" he whispered in her ear

"Yeah... And everyone can hear you!" She yelled at her brother "Johnny I'm sorry... I'm just stressed out!"

As the shouting had now stopped, everyone in the carried on with their own business. But all of them immediately obtained their free drink. Charlotte went really pale.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked when he saw how she was swaying from side to side.

"Yeah!"

As she walked out of the bar, Peter pulled her close to him so that he could hold her up. As if he let go, she looked like she would collapse in a heap on the ground. Seeing this, Lola gave Peter devil eyes... She was getting jealous.

"I'm just stressed out... It's giving me head ache." At that point, Linda stormed down the stairs and stood as far away as possible from Johnny. Charlotte watched them both move awkwardly, attempting to avoid each other. Peter followed her gaze.

"Come on." he said quietly as he sat her on the seat to the left of him. She put her head on the bar

"Johnny!" she mumbled. Her brother walked over from behind the bar "Speak to mum... Please! You two are making me ill!"

"Why should I talk to her if she can't bear to look at me?" Johnny moaned... Charlotte looked into her brothers eyes. She was fed up of being nice to him

"Because you're gay... Get over it. That's why! It's not gonna kill you to walk over and say you're sorry for yelling at her!" she shouted harshly "She loves you... You love her... She is straight... You are gay! SERIOUSLY! IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Johnny stood staring at his sister, his mouth slightly open. Then she bashed her head on the surface of the bar, before sitting up straight. Her brother looked like he was about to cry, but Charlotte didn't care. He needed to learn to grow up and deal with it...


	5. Secrets

_**Johnny's**_** POV**

That hurt... I completely froze... The one person who understood me most was the one person who could be so harsh. I know she means it for the best, but...

I watched her get up and walk away, she walked over to mum... Probably to yell at her now! I snapped out of my daze, and ran upstairs. As I exited the bar, I saw her turn and look at me, tears filling her eyes. I wanted to slap her for what she had said, but I wanted to hug her all the same. I didn't turn back. I ran all the way to the hallway upstairs.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, I can't show that I'm crying... That'd just convince her that I was a baby. But I do need her! I really do! I love her and mum to bits... I couldn't face myself if I fell out with either of them. Huh! I've already done that... I just feel so useless. Like I have no need to be here... Maybe I don't belong here! With a family who love me, I just mess everything up so why waste this life on me!

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I slumped down in front of it. Minutes later I felt someone try to open the door unsuccessfully.

Knock Knock

They knocked on my door very gently. I only just heard it...

"Go away!" I sniffled through tears. The person pushed gently on the door again. Everything went silent. I felt the other person sit down on the other side. They leant their head on the wooden door frame.

"Jon..." Charlotte sobbed "Please let me in!" she was crying so hard, a part of me wanted to hold her "Johnny please...!"

I stayed silent. Maybe if I didn't answer, she would go away. I didn't want her to. I wanted her to stay with me... But if I told her that, I would be weak.

"I-I d-d-didn't mean I-it!" she stuttered as she was crying so much. "Please Johnny... You know I didn't mean it... I'm just in a bad place that's all!"

I finally spoke up "What's wrong Charlotte... What's so bad that you think you can speak to me like that?!"

She sighed "Adam contacted me today..."

"That bastard who cheated on you with your so-called best friend?"

She made a small noise in answer "Johnny... Do you know what the first thing he asked me was... How's Johnny? Funny right... It made me realise what a twat I'd been!"

I sighed as my face flooded with tears.

"Remember when we were little and I hated you!"

"Yeah!" I laughed feebly "Mum used to lock us in the shed until we worked things out..."

"Yeah... We used to tell each other everything!"

I went quiet... We did, there were no secrets between us. It's not Charley who's been the idiot, it's me. I told Nancy my big secret... But I didn't tell her.

"Can you remember the last thing I told you Johnny?!" she questioned

"No... It was ages ago!" I tried hard to think of the secret

"It was when we went away to Spain..."

"Was it that you had had that tattoo on your ankle?"

"Yeah... And what did you do? You told Mum!"

"She went ballistic!"

"Yep! She gets worked up over little things... She forgave me the next week, but we were either shouting or avoiding each other during that time. It'll be like that with you... I just know... Hey! I sound like Peter!"

I laughed a little. Trust the first friend she makes to be a boy.

"When you were 15... You stopped telling me things. Why?" Charlotte asked

"I wish I had... I love you to bits Charley!I'd never mean to hurt you!"

"I'm sorry about what I said... Just let me in the door!"

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Her makeup had run all down her face. We had been crying for stood up when she felt the door swing open. I didn't hesitate, I pulled her close to me and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I've been such an idiot!" She mumbled through my t shirt.

She kissed me on the cheek as she walked into her bedroom. I waited for ages outside her room until she finally came out. Amazingly, she looked like she had never been crying, not even shed a tear. Seriously?! Girls never cease to amaze me! She gave me a half-hearted smile, before walking down the stairs.

_**3rd person Narration**_

Charlotte walked down the stairs and into the Vic. She went and stood behind the beer pumps. She saw a young girl walk up to the bar in a small top and jeans. She had lovely dark hair, and looked about 20. She walked straight up to Charlotte

"Excuse me..." The girl said "Is Johnny in?"

"Yeah... Yeah he is!" Charlotte walked over to the steps "Jon... There's Umm..." she looked to the girl for help

"Whitney!" The girl said politely

"...Whitney here for you!" Johnny ran down the stairs and greeted the girl with a smile. His face was still slightly red, but the colour had disappeared mostly.

"Charley... Lee's sent you a birthday prezzie... Are you sending him one?" Mick asked quietly, coming out of the living room.

"No..."

"I thought you were friends again? You seemed happy when you spoke to him on the phone the other day."

"That's because I'm just glad he's not dead!" Charlotte sulked behind the bar as she pulled out her phone and started texting

"Charley..." Mick sighed. He looked at his daughter in confusion "Send him one... He gave you a parcel!"

"Send it back!" Charlotte looked as if she was about to cry "I'm just gonna get some fresh air!" And with that, she grabbed her coat and strolled out of the Vic. Peter watched her followed her out. Ever since she moved to Walford, Charlotte had made a habit of coming to the park when she is upset. However this was the latest she had been out. The sky was black and the air was freezing. The cars were covered in frost and the ground was white with snow. She sat down on one end of the see-saw with a sigh. A dark figure appeared at the other side of the gate...

"You come here alot then?!" It was Peter

Charlotte gave a slight smile. "Yeah."

"You gonna tell me what's up?" Peter jumped over the fence and sat on the bench near Charlotte.

"It's mine and my brother's birthday soon..."

"And..?"

"And last time I saw him he beat up my ex."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing? For you I mean..."

"Lee's a cadet... He's against hurting people when he's off duty... I get he was protecting me but he full on went... Well crazy! He beat the shit out of Adam... It was really scary!"

"He didn't want to see you get hurt... I'd do it if some guy fucked around with my twin!"

Charlotte smiled as Peter seemed to be making her feel better. As a joke she scooped a up handful of snow and threw it at Peter. He laughed a bit but then pushed her over... He had tripped over... As they fell, Charlotte hit the ground... Peter landed on top of her. They laughed, but after time, the sound died out. There was an awkward silences Peter and Charlotte looked at each other... Peter felt something he had never felt before.

In the heat of the moment... Peter leant in and planted his lips on hers...

**A/N CLIFFHANGER ALERT! What should happen between Charley and Peter ? Xxxxx **


	6. Making The Effort

_**A/N Recently, I received a comment on my story. It said 'Who's Charlotte. There's no Charlotte in the Carter's '. I understand that they are a bit confused, but I would just like to remind everyone that at the beginning of the story, I explained that Charlotte is my own character and I have chosen to add her in! Ps. I did my research and changed Charlotte and Lee's ages to 22/23 xx**_

_Crash Crash Crash Crash_

Charlotte and Nancy walked into the living room to find Johnny on the sofa. Mick followed them in crashing two frying pans together. Tina and Shirley practically fell through the door with hangovers as they had been to a Gay Bar the previous night. They slumped under the duvet with Johnny and Nancy whilst Charlotte stood with her mum in the doorway. Mick stood excitedly in the middle of the room. He was practically climbing the ceiling.

"Right folks! We've got our first engagement party at the Vic!" he said

"What? Whose?!" Linda asked

"Ian Beale!"

Shirley gave off a loud moan. Charlotte's eyes widened at the mention of Ian's name.

"What... Beale as in Peter?" She asked rather worridly,

"Awe. Charley! Why are you so bothered?" Nancy stated "We already know that Peter fancies you!"

Charlotte let out a loud laugh. Peter Beale...Fancy her... Charlotte remembered what had happened the previous night. No. He goes out with Lola... He doesn't. No! She kept telling herself this. But every time she remembered last night, she felt really insecure. She didn't know why, I mean Peter Beale is fit! But for one thing, he has a girlfriend. Another is that No boy ever 'loves' Charlotte... But because she's pretty, they just want her to show off.

"Every fancies her... She's beautiful!" Linda added popping her arm round her daughter's shoulder

"If I weren't her dad... Even I would!" Mick joked

Charlotte pulled a cushion from behind Tina and threw it at her dad's head "Ew! Dad!"

"What I would! "

_**Later on...**_

"Charley! Get your sorry ass down here now!" Mick yelled up the stairs before turning to Ian " I'm everso sorry Ian. She is a serious pain in the butt..."

"Don't worry!" Ian Beale said "I know how you feel... I've got Lucy and Peter as well!"

Mick and Ian both laughed as Charlotte ran down the stairs in a sulk. "What?! I was beating Johnny at Twister!"

"Well that's lovely but where are my plates?!"

"Mum told me to chuck 'em away. Said they were ugly!"

"What?!"

Charlotte turned to Ian and flashed him a smile. She then started to walk up the stairs.

"And Charley?" Mick started. His daughter spun round on her heels. "Tell your Auntie to stop winding your mum up!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes... '_I'll tell her, but Auntie Shirley doesn't care' _She thought as she walked upstairs. As she reached the landing, no one was there anymore... Tina and Johnny must have left after Mick rudely interrupted their game. She sighed loudly then sat down on the sofa. Seconds after she had switched on the TV, Linda beckoned her back downstairs.

"Oh my god... Why couldn't you have come upstairs, I've just got back up!" Charlotte yelled at her mum. It was obvious something was bothering her. But as she saw the look on her mum's face, she suddenly felt really bad. "Mum... I'm sorry..."

Linda stood still her bottom lip quivering. Despite what Charlotte had said, she still pulled her into a hug... "Did you hear?" she said quietly "A soldier was shot down in Afghanistan." Charlotte opened her mouth to speak,but no sound came out! "I'm just praying the phone doesn't ring!"

* * *

"Charley...Are you okay?" The voice on the other end of the line answered. "Char?"

Charlotte snapped out of her daydream and finally answered the voice "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine!" she said a bit too sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Tay... Honestly..."

"Is this about Lee... Or me and Adam?"

"Neither!" Charlotte pressed her head against the bed post. "Gotta go Tay... Things to do!" She hung up and started to wander towards Johnny's room.

"Hey!" She said half heartedly as she sat down on his bed. Johnny pulled his headphones out of his ears and shot her a smile "You tired?"

"Shattered!" he answered. Charlotte fell backwards and sighed. Johnny looked at her with sorry in his eyes "Did you hear about the soldier..?"

"Mm-Huh..." Charlotte mumbled quietly, just enough for Johnny to hear.

"And what do you think about it... Do you think it's... Ya know..."

Charlotte closed her eyes briefly "To be honest Johnny, I'm not sure if I actually care anymore."

Johnny looked at his sister in horror... "How could you say that, he's our brother?!" Charlotte sat up swiftly.

"He hurt me one too many times, Johnny! I just, I don't know how I feel!" She shouted as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I couldn't face myself if he died, but at the same time, I don't think I could ever see him again without dying inside!"

Johnny looked at Charlotte with pain in his eyes, but then he pulled her into a hug and played with her hair gently. "You idiot..." he laughed "You're such a big softie!" Charlotte smiled feebly at his comment.

"Come on... If we don't get back... Mum's gonna kill us!" Johnny laughed

**A/N I its fairly short but I wanted to update as I recieved the loveliest message from Melissawhite the other day! She is so sweet! :) xx **


End file.
